


A stunning lack of context

by idinathoreau



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna's just really confused, F/F, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Post-Frozen 2 (2019), but she supports her big gay sister, elsamaren, honeymaren is a prankster, honeymaren loves to fluster Elsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idinathoreau/pseuds/idinathoreau
Summary: Elsa’s writing letters. And poor Anna just really, REALLY needs some context. Elsamaren.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 972





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a spin on the SNL “The War in Words” sketches. Go watch those if you haven’t, they’re hilarious.

Dear Elsa,

Miss you so much! Things are going well here in Arendelle; I’ve successfully landed my first trade agreement! Took awhile for the Coronans to come around but the promise of ice was too much for them to pass up. 

Cant wait to see you for game night on Friday! Don’t forget to bring Bruni this time!

Love,  
Anna

***

Dear Anna,  
I miss you dearly too. Things in the forest are moving steadily, like the seasons and it’s quite different from living in the kingdom. Honeymaren woke me up this morning by kicking me in her sleep. But on the plus side I was awake to see the sun alight the sky, even while the lights danced overhead. It is so beautiful.

Ahtohallan glistened in the dawn light, the ice a crimson red. It was even more breathtaking inside, with the snows glowing a rosy color…  
But for as beautiful as it is, I sometimes miss waking up to breakfast with you and Kristoff or taking long walks with Olaf. Still, I know I can come back anytime for those.

Bruni is excited for game night. Or maybe he’s just excited to be traveling. I really cant tell with him. 

See you Friday!  
Elsa

***

Elsa!  
Wait, what? Why is Honeymaren waking you up? Is she _sleeping in your bed?_ When did this happen?! Why? 

Tell me everything!

Your sister,  
Anna

***

Dear Anna,

I’ve been sharing Honeymaren’s bed after that unfortunate accident with mine. She’s really been quite fantastic about it. She even lent me her clothes! The furs are quite nice but I think I prefer my ice dresses. Too bad they keep melting.

What will we be playing Friday night?

Elsa

***

Elsa,

Why do you want to know about games? I’d much rather know WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BED? Are you okay? Why are you sharing with Honeymaren instead of getting a new bed? 

And why are you wearing her clothes? Is something wrong with your magic that your ice dresses are melting? 

Answers, please!!  
Anna

***

Anna,

I’d like to know about the games so I can properly prepare for them of course! I’m unable to walk at the moment, so such distractions are welcome! Don’t worry, Honey has been taking very good care of me. I think she feels guilty about the whole situation. 

I’ll be good as new in no time! Just need some ice and gentle massages.

Laid-up,   
Elsa

***

Elsa,

WHY ARE YOU UNABLE TO WALK?! Did you hurt yourself? Did someone hurt you? 

AND WHAT IS GOING ON WITH HONEYMAREN?! WHY ARE YOU CALLING HER “HONEY”? _AND WHY ARE YOU IN HER BED?!!_

If you don’t answer me **NOW** , I’m going to cancel my state meeting and have Gale fly me up there to find out just WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON.

Your _concerned_ sister,  
Anna

***

Dear Anna,

Sorry for the confusion. Unfortunately, travel to the Enchanted Forest is quite impossible at the moment, due to the recent avalanche.

I’d give it several days before you attempt to travel up here. I’d take care of it myself but I’m just too worn out from causing it in the first place. How was I supposed to know that extreme pleasure would trigger an avalanche?

Exhausted,  
Elsa

***

**_ELSA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_ **

***

“Are you done?”

Honeymaren glanced up, grinning sheepishly at her companion. The paper in her hands rustled, Gale eager to take the next in her series of notes back to Arendelle.

“Come on, it’s just getting good!” Honeymaren insisted. “Let me just do a few more? Really get her anxious?”

Elsa chuckled, taking the paper from the woman’s grasp. “I think you’ve tormented my sister enough by this point…” she sat up in bed, wincing at the twinge of pain. “just tell her the truth.”

“What? No!” Honeymaren snatched it back, pouting. “Wouldn’t you much rather she show up here all flustered and anxious tonight and see us both completely fine?”

“I’d rather she not have a heart attacking worrying about me.” Elsa responded, massaging her leg. 

Honeymaren leaned close to her. “But imagine her face when we kiss in front of her for the first time!” She whispered.

Elsa pursed her lips, face pinching into a smile. “Fine. One more.” She leaned back on the pillows. “But when she gets here, we’re telling her everything.”

Honeymaren rolled her eyes. “Fine…I guess that means we _have_ to tell her the truth about the avalanche…”

Elsa’s whole face turned crimson. 

“Well…maybe not _everything…_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A VERY worried Anna arrives in Enchanted Forest. Ryder attempts to calm her down. It doesn’t work.
> 
> Or 
> 
> Pronouns are hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, there's a part 2 now. 
> 
> This will probably be the end of this little saga as this one kind of compliments the first chapter nicely (but see the End Notes). 
> 
> I'm blown away by the response to this silly little fic and I hope you all enjoy the "epic" conclusion!

Ryder was used to unusual things. After all, he’d lived most of his life under a veil of fog, with magical spirits around every corner. 

But the sight of Queen Anna, in full regal attire, tumbling out of the sky unannounced was the strangest thing he’d seen in quite awhile.

“Hey Anna!” He greeted her as Gale dropped her face-first into a pile of leaves. “…what brings you here? On Gale?” He looked around. “Alone?”

Anna sat up, spitting leaves out of her mouth. “I need to see Elsa.” She responded. “And your sister. Now.”

Ryder shrugged. “Oh sure. But you do know they’re not here right now?”

Anna scrambled to her feet. “Where. Are. They?”

“Oh Elsa and Maren?” He thought back. “Yeah they went up to the ice plateau this morning.”

“Together?” Anna squeaked. “Why?”

Ryder grinned. “Oh yeah, they do everything together now…you know…since the incident.”

Anna’s face paled. “What incident.”

“She didn’t tell you?” Ryder had always assumed the sisters told each other everything. “Elsa’s tent exploded…”

“It _WHAT?!_ ”

He shrugged. “Yeah, strangest thing…her whole tent just kinda…” he threw out his hands, “BLAM! in the middle of the night one night.”

“Is she OKAY?!”

Ryder nodded. “Oh yeah she was fine…we all just assumed that the fire spirit had sneezed or something but funny thing was, no other tents caught fire…Elsa’s ice was everywhere though so maybe she put them all out herself…?” He shrugged. “Anyway, now she and Maren share a tent.” 

Anna sighed. “Alright…but what about Elsa’s leg? She said she couldn’t walk. Is it better now?”

Ryder’s face scrunched, confused. “She told you about that but not the incident?…well…”

Anna pounced on it instantly. “Well? Well what?”

Ryder shrugged. “Well, her ankle could be better.”

“Her ankle?” Anna’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah, poor thing twisted it the other day…”

“Doing what?” 

Ryder tapped his chin in thought. “You know…I’m not entirely sure…something about birds? Or was it bees?” He shrugged. “That’s what Maren told me anyway…”

“Honeymaren was with her when it happened?”

Ryder nodded. “Oh yeah, saw the whole thing.”

“So why are they at the ice plateau then?”

“Oh, that’s because Maren needed all the help she could get after the stampede.” Ryder told her. 

“Stampede!?”

“Yeah, I think your sister felt guilty so she offered to help wrangle the lost reindeer.”

“Why is Elsa chasing down the reindeer with a twisted ankle?! And why would she feel guilty about it?”

“It’s fine, the reindeer wont have gotten too far. Maren’s probably just carrying her anyway. Just like she did after that time little Elsa fell out of a tree.”

“She did WHAT?!”

Ryder took a step back, more than a little scared of Anna’s fury. “Yeah…no idea how that happened…” He tried to laugh but Anna didn’t seem to appreciate the humor. “…didn’t really seem like Elsa was the climbing type.” He shrugged. “Maybe it was because of the avalanche.” 

The queen threw her hands up. “Okay, wHAT happened with this AVALANCHE?”

Ryder grinned, trying to hide his growing anxiety. “Honestly, we’re not really sure. Probably had something to do with the Giants. But Elsa did come back exhausted and wearing Maren’s clothes so whatever happened must have really tired her out…”

Anna let out a long exasperated sighing sound. “Ryder…just point me in the direction that they are so I can have Gale fly me out there now.” She bemoaned, rubbing her head. “Because talking to you isn’t making me feel better right now.”

“I’m sorry!” Ryder apologized, waving his hands. “I just…well, by the time Gale gets you there, they’ll probably be back anyway…why don’t you just sit down and try to relax for a bit? Elsa’s fine, I promise…”

Anna begrudgingly sat herself down on a log. “So…Elsa and your sister…they’re getting along very well…”

Ryder laughed. “Oh yeah, Elsa cant get enough of Maren since they’ve started sharing a tent. And Maren’s thrilled.”

“What?”

“Yeah, Maren’s been teaching her all sorts of things…apparently your sister’s got very nimble fingers.”

Anna made an odd choking sound. 

“Maren says she's a natural. Really ‘scratches all the itches’, as she says.”

Anna’s eye twitched. “The itches? What?”

“Maren’s been taking really good care of her.” Ryder continued, hoping that more examples might calm Anna down. She looked about ready to strangle him. “Makes sure she gets everything she needs. Elsa too.” He laughed. “They’re practically on top of each other!”

“Okay, when will they be back?” Anna demanded desperately. “What is taking them so long?”

“Anna, it’s okay.” Ryder tried to assure her. “I’m sure Honeymaren is riding Elsa back here as we speak…”

“ARRRGGHHHH!” Anna threw her face down into her hands. 

Ryder awkwardly patted her back, unsure what he’d done wrong. Grimacing, he looked towards the horizon.

“Oh, Anna look.”

The Queen’s head snapped up, eyes searching the horizon. Her whole face lit up when she caught sight of what Ryder had seen.

Honeymaren and Elsa sitting astride a reindeer, cantering gently down to towards them.

“ELSA!” Anna launched herself at her sister, grabbing her tightly around the neck and practically tackling her off of her mount as they drew near. 

“OHMYGOSHI’VEBEENSOWORRIEDWHATTHEHECKISGOINGONHERE?!”

“Anna…” Elsa chuckled, gesturing helplessly. “I…need to breathe…” Anna released her immediately and began systematically checking her sister for injuries. “Anna…what are you…?”

“Are you hurt? Are you okay?” Anna bent down and lifted up each of Elsa’s ankles. “Tell me if this hurts!”

“Anna, I’m fine!” Elsa assured her, scratching the neck of her mount. “Honeymaren and I were just getting the little one home.”

“What?” Anna glanced up at the reindeer herder and realized two things very quickly. One: Honeymaren was cradling an absolutely adorable reindeer calf. 

Two: Elsa was wearing Honeymaren’s cap.

Anna’s brain struggled to catch up. “B..but Ryder said…said you were…twisted ankle…” everyone was staring at her, looking confused. “…falling out of a tree…” her voice trailed off. “…’riding Elsa back here…’”

Honeymaren’s eyes lit up at that. “Oh yeah, I named this reindeer calf ‘Elsa’.” Honeymaren explained. She scratched the tiny calf under her chin and the thing moaned in delight. “It’s a Northuldra tradition, when a new person joins our people. We’re going to name one in the next season for you!”

Anna let out a tiny chuckle, everything starting to make sense. “Oh…well okay then…but…why were you chasing her down?”

“Little Elsa got lost up near the ice plateau after the avalanche…” Honeymaren explained, rubbing the neck of the little reindeer. Sliding down from her mount, she set the little one down and it pranced around them, favoring one foot. “We got a little worried. She’s a trouble-maker this one…” She nudged the human Elsa. “Remember that time we found her up a tree?” 

Elsa laughed. “Oh yes! I had to catch her with snow when she fell!”

They both giggled uncontrollably, seeming to recall something far funnier than they were letting on.

“I was worried.” Anna finally admitted, seeming satisfied that things were a little less crazy than she thought. “Ryder was telling me all sorts of things…”

Honeymaren punched Ryder in the arm. “Guess my idiot little brother got his Elsas mixed up!”

Ryder shrugged, shooting Anna a sheepish smile.

The little reindeer nuzzled her namesake’s leg until Elsa reached down to scratch her. “I need to feed her.” Honeymaren continued, petting the calf. “Ryder? Want to help?” 

Ryder nodded, eager to be away from Anna’s volatile reactions. 

Honeymaren smiled at Anna. “I’ll let you two catch up.”

Leaning over, Honeymaren pecked Elsa briefly on the lips and walked away, smirking. Elsa the reindeer pranced after her and Ryder as they left. 

Still catching her breath, Elsa turned and saw her sister staring at her, mouth slack and eyes wide.

She grinned, sheepishly. “Ummm…surprise?”

Anna inhaled deeply. “Elsa.” She began, fixing her sister with a _look_. “What. The. Hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people really care to know, I could do a bonus chapter with Elsa and Honeymaren's POV on all the events alluded to. But it would take away some of the mystery from the previous chapters...
> 
> Leave your votes in the comments!


	3. Bonus 1: Avalanche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from luzoob

“So what exactly happened?”

“Anna, we’ve apologized seven times…do we really need to explain everything that…”

“Yes.” Anna folded her arms, staring down the two of them. “Elsa, you had me worried sick. So now I want to know everything.” She gestured. “Spill.”

Elsa and Honeymaren exchanged a wide-eyed look, both of them perched close to each other on a log. “Anna…a…are you sure?” Elsa stammered. “It’s not a very interesting story…I can promise you that…”

Anna fixed them with her best Queen glare. “Tell me about the avalanche.”

“Anna please,” Honeymaren pleaded, as Elsa wilted under the look. “I really don’t think you want to hear…”

“TELL ME.”

The two exchanged another look.

“Okay…fine.” Elsa thought back. “It was about a week after that business with my tent…”

Anna glared. “Don’t think you’re getting out of telling that story!”

Honeymaren’s eyes widened. Elsa bit her lip.

“…right…” Elsa finally continued, her cheeks tinged pink. “So…anyway…I had left camp...”

***

_“Elsa!”_

_Elsa scrambled to her feet, upsetting the pile of stiff, frozen grass she had been obsessively stacking in her lap. But it wasn’t the voice that had startled her._

_“Please…” She begged, wrapping her arms around herself. “I just need to be alone…” After what had happened two days ago, she couldn’t be around the Northuldra woman anymore._

_Honeymaren glanced around, taking in the drifts of snow and the neat stacks of individual blades of brittle grass. “Have you been sleeping out here? I told you it’s fine if you want to share my tent.” She turned back to Elsa. Elsa only hunched further. “Please…please don’t run away from me Elsa…” Honeymaren begged, “Let me make this up to you.”_

_“There’s nothing to make up!” Elsa insisted. “let’s just…accept the inevitable and…”_

***

“Wait. You two had a fight?”

“We’d just…uh…” Honeymaren stammered, glancing at Elsa. “well, we’d just…uh.” She trailed off as Elsa gave a tiny shake of her head. “…gotten together…” Honeymaren finished, turning back to Anna. “things were…rocky.”

Anna raised an eyebrow. “Rocky?”

“Do you want to hear this or not, Anna?” Elsa interjected.

The Queen held up her hands. “Sorry…continue.”

***

_“You cant just run away from me.” Honeymaren insisted._

_“Yes I can…I did.”_

_The reindeer herder sighed. “I mean, you shouldn’t have to…” she took a step closer. “Your powers are incredible. You shouldn’t feel like you need to apologize for them…”_

***

“I told you I liked her, Elsa!”

“ _Anna_!”

“Thank you Anna. I aim to please.”

“ _Maren_ …”

***

_Maren gently took Elsa’s hand. “Besides,” she continued, “I thought…it was…funny…”_

_“Funny?” Elsa pulled her hand free, massaging it like Maren had gripped too tightly. “My tent is in ruins and half the camp is covered in icicles…”_

_The herder chuckled. “Yeah…pretty funny.”_

_Elsa flushed a deep crimson. “But that was only…!”_

_“And it was hilarious that you somehow managed to also freeze all of Ryder’s shirts…” Honeymaren sniggered. “and half of his pants…”_

***

“Oh yeah…that’s _still_ hilarious. He has to run laps around camp to thaw them out in the mornings…”

“Maren, we’re never going to get through this story if you both keep interrupting…”

“I think it sounds pretty funny. Cant wait to hear _that_ story!”

“Anna…”

“Are we telling her that story?”

“No!”

“YES!”

***

_“Maren please…” Elsa begged. “I…I don’t want to hurt anyone...” She gave her a heavy look. “Least of all you.”_

_The herder shrugged. “That’s a risk I’m willing to take…”_

_“But I’m not!” Elsa insisted, her fury coating the ground around them in a fine frost. She tucked her hands away, trembling._

_Maren’s eyes softened. “Elsa…I knew from the moment I met you what I’d be risking by being with you.” She took a step forward, grass crunching underfoot. “I saw your magic and I knew that if we were going to be together…your magic would be a part of it.” She reached out a hand and brushed a strand of Elsa’s hair back from her face. “I’m okay with that. And I promise…we can find a way through this…together.” She grinned. “Snowflake.”_

***

“Awww!”

“Yup, she blushes every time I call her that.”

“I do not.”

“You are literally blushing right now…”

“I AM NOT!”

“You totally are, Elsa…”

***

_Elsa flushed beautifully, red running across her nose._

_Maren couldn’t help herself; she leaned in and kissed the trail of red, lips moving closer and closer to Elsa’s. Elsa’s hands found purchase on the woman’s hips, pulling her closer._

_Their kiss was soft and long, not at all like the kiss that had landed them in this situation._

_Their lips parted, Maren’s breath misting in the cold air around Elsa._

_“You know…” she began, still catching her breath. “all the way out here…there’s nothing to damage…”_

_Elsa raised an eyebrow._

_Maren fiddled with the ice neckline of Elsa’s dress. “And no one to see if you do…”_

_“Maren…” Elsa warned as the woman’s hand shifted._

_Smirking, Maren moved closer. “And the only clothes you could freeze…are mine…” She kissed her again._

***

“Then what?” Anna prodded, leaning forward on her hands.

“Then there was an avalanche.” Elsa said quickly. “And we barely escaped. The end.”

Maren nodded, making a noise in agreement.

Anna scoffed. “Really? You’re making that ‘hiding-something’ face.” Elsa flushed, looking away as Maren chuckled.

“Come on Elsa, what are you not telling me?” Anna asked.

But both of them instantly went quiet, neither one offering to continue the story.

“Elsa?” Anna asked, trying to catch her eye. “Honeymaren?”

Both of them were refusing to look at her. Elsa had suddenly found the leaves on the ground extremely fascinating. Honeymaren was staring up at the clouds.

Anna crossed her arms. “Well one of you better keep talking. I’ve got all day.”

Elsa sighed, turning towards her girlfriend with a grimace. “I think you should…”

Honeymaren cut her off with a curt shake of her head. “She’s _your_ sister.”

Elsa’s cheeks reddened. “But I don’t want to tell her about _that_!” She hissed.

Honeymaren rounded on her. “You’d _rather_ I tell her?” Their faces were inches apart but they didn’t look at all like they were flirting.

“Would you just tell me already?” Anna insisted. “I wont get mad.”

They both looked skeptical.

“Elsa?”

The former queen sighed. “Well…you know how…when I…release my powers?” She looked to Anna for confirmation. Anna just nodded. “Ummm…it…it can…it can be…a lot? Sometimes?”

“And?”

Elsa’s whole face turned red and she looked away, joining Honeymaren in her cloud vigil.

Anna frowned. What could she possibly mean by…? “Wait…” Something clicked for her. Anna half stifled a laugh and half froze in horror. “Elsa…did you _deliberately cause_ the avalanche?”

“No.” Honeymaren finally jumped in. “That was entirely my fault…” she was still staring at the clouds but smirking like a cat.

Elsa flinched. “Maren!” She hissed.

“What? You’d rather we lie and tell her the avalanche was a convenient distraction?”

“Yes, actually!”

“Elsa…lying to your sister is just terrible…she deserves the truth!”

“Yeah!” Anna clapped her hands. “Continue the story!”

Elsa closed her eyes.

***

_“Here’s better.” Elsa insisted, tugging Maren down from the reindeer’s back._

_“Why?” Maren asked._

_“We’re closer to the mountains…” Elsa explained. “Snow and ice wont be so out of place here if I…um…if things get…a…and it’s quiet! Very quiet. A quiet…place.”_

_Maren smiled. “We can call it our quiet place…”_

_Elsa nodded shyly. “So…you were saying…about clothes?”_

***

“Do you…uh…really want all the details?” Elsa asked as Anna stared at her long pause.

“The details of what?” Anna asked. “The avalanche? Yes!”

Honeymaren turned to Elsa, a curious smirk on her face.

“We uh…we got…caught in a sudden avalanche.” Elsa explained, rubbing her arm.

"Smooth." Honeymaren muttered. "Not suspicious at all." Elsa elbowed her, hard by the looks of it.

Anna tilted her head. “You didn’t see or hear it coming?” She asked Elsa.

“We were a bit…distracted.”

“Distracted?”

Elsa coughed loudly as Honeymaren pursed her lips. “please don’t make me spell it out Anna…”

“what are you…? Oh.” Her eyes widened. “OOHHH. So that’s why…?” She gestured like she was shooting ice from her hands.

Elsa nodded, lips pursed.

Now it was Anna’s turn to blush. “Right, yeah. Definitely don’t need to know about that.”

The sisters were silent as Honeymaren tried desperately to contain her laughter.

“So…what happened…after?” Anna asked.

“After…?”

“Elsa was all worn out so I had to scoop her up on my faithful reindeer steed and carry us away from the avalanche.” Maren explained, throwing an arm around Elsa’s shoulder. "Like a knight in shining armor...or something..."

“Awww! That’s sweet!” Anna cooed, as Elsa blushed again. “Just like what Kristoff does for me.”

“There was a slight hiccup though…” Maren continued, her own cheeks looking a little pink. Elsa shook her head furiously but it was too late.

“Like what?” Anna inquired.

Elsa looked away. “My powers were too spent…so I couldn’t make any new clothes.”

Maren nodded. “And we had to leave in a hurry…because of the…”

“avalanche…”

“We had to sneak back into camp…in the middle of the day…”

Anna frowned. “Wait…so you two…?”

Both of them grimaced.

“Thankfully, most of the tribe had gone out to investigate the avalanche and check on the reindeer…” Maren continued, scuffing one foot against the ground. “I don’t think anyone...saw us…”

Anna laughed. “Wow. So you two lovebirds had to sneak back into camp naked because Elsa accidentally caused an avalanche while you were…getting busy.”

Honeymaren grinned sheepishly. “That’s about it…though in her defense, I don’t think it would have happened if I hadn’t been so…persistent.”

Elsa buried her burning face in her hands. She mumbled something about humiliation and being a former queen and being surrounded by people desperate to embarrass her.

Anna was loving this. But she didn’t want Elsa to stay this upset over something that was just so normal. “Oh that’s nothing…” She grinned. “You wont believe some of the antics Kristoff and I have gotten up to while trying to…uh..find ‘a quiet place’.”

“Well,” Honeymaren smirked, coxing Elsa to emerge with a soft hand on her shoulder and a reassuring smile. “We told you ours…how about you tell us yours?”

Anna was really starting to like her sister’s new girlfriend.


End file.
